Transformers are magnetic assemblies and are widely applied in various electronic devices for regulating various voltages required for various kinds of electric appliances. With development trends of electronic devices such as power supplies toward more compact, high-power-density and high efficiency, it is desirable for transformers to have a compact design and high efficiency, so as to meet practical requirements.
FIG. 1 is a schematic exploded view illustrating a conventional transformer 1, comprising a magnetic core assembly 11, a bobbin 12, a primary winding coil 13, a secondary winding coil 14 and an insulating tape 15. The primary winding coil 13 and the secondary winding coil 14 are wound around the bobbin 12 and separated from each other via the insulating tape 15. The magnetic core assembly 11 comprises a first magnetic core 111 and a second magnetic core 112, each having respective central pillars 111a, 112a accommodated within a channel 121 of the bobbin 12. The primary winding coil 13, the secondary winding coil 14 and the bobbin 12 are partially enclosed by the first magnetic core 111 and the second magnetic core 112. Voltage regulation is performed by the electromagnetic induction effect among the magnetic core assembly 11, the primary winding coil 13 and the secondary winding coil 14 of the transformer 1.
In the conventional transformer 1, the bobbin 12 is an indispensable element for winding the primary winding coil 13 and the secondary winding coil 14 therearound. The bobbin 12 has a cylindrical sleeve portion with a wall thickness. With a fixed-size transformer, the winding space is limited by the wall thickness of the bobbin 12, and the number of the winding turns cannot be increased. Accordingly, having the bobbin 12 in the transformer design limits the available winding space and the efficiency of the transformer 1. In addition, the bobbin 12 adds to the material cost of the transformer 1, as well as limiting potential designs for volume reduction.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a bobbinless magnetic component which may obviate the drawbacks of the prior art.